Abandoned
by lyricsandlies
Summary: He had abandoned them. They were his best friends and he had left them. Was he just as bad as Peter Pettigrew was he worse? Ron Weasley felt like a tratior maybe because he was.


Brave, Heroic, Reckless.

These were all attributes associated with being a mighty Gryffindor.

So why was he placed there?

He was nothing more than a coward. A spineless, scared little boy who fled when things got hard, surely he couldn't be a Gryffindor?

What would his brothers say when they found out, hell what would Ginny say?

He had abandoned his best friend and the only girl he had ever truly loved and for what? Lack of warmth, food and jealousy.

It was pitiful; he was pitiful.

He couldn't even find his way back to them to make things right again.

If it wasn't for that accursed necklace he wouldn't be in this position he'd be in the tent doing his best to cheer Harry up and comforting Hermione. He wasn't meant to betray his best friends he didn't want to betray them. Yet he had.

If there was one person who he could compare himself to he'd never dream of it being Peter Pettigrew he was a spineless rat. If anyone had ever dared to say that to him he'd have cursed them into next week.

Yet wasn't he just as bad?

He had abandoned his friends when they needed him. Because they did need him he might not be as smart as Hermione hell no one could ever be as smart as her. Or as Brave as Harry but he had a purpose otherwise they would have left him a long time ago.

Yet here he was stumbling through a dark, muddy forest fleeing from them, from what was right.

He should have swallowed his pride and apologised to Harry for those harsh, bitter words. Harry did have family, he was his family. It made him sick picturing that look on his face when he said what he did.

He couldn't go back though. One he had no idea where they were and two would they want him back? How could they after what he did.

He left them and they shouldn't and probably couldn't forgive him.

He was weak.

However much he wanted to he couldn't blame it entirely on the necklace. Sure it had that monsters soul in which was enough to make anyone go insane but they hadn't let it get them.

Did that mean there was truth to his thoughts? Was he really that heartless he brought Harry's dead parents into it. Made their deaths seem insignificant.

If there was one thing he didn't talk to Harry about it was his parents. How could he?

He hadn't lost anyone close to him he had a family. He couldn't and wouldn't pretend to know what Harry felt like but was he that sick in the head he had to say something like that.

It made his heart ache.

Then Hermione he had made her cry. Sure he made her cry before but this was different, incomparable to those times. She had begged him to come back and he had carried on. He left her in pieces.

Selfish he was utterly and completely selfish.

Sinking down at the base of a nearby tree he tried and failed to blink black the tears which had been threatening to overflow ever since he left.

Why had he done it?

Close to sobbing he tried to choke back the tears. What use was there in crying it wouldn't change things? He had fucked up: well and truly.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there for when he finally gained the energy to stand up. Where would he go? What would he do? he was meant to be Harry Potters best friend. He couldn't go anywhere without fear of either being caught or being judged.

He deserved it though. He deserved to be scorned and talked about in disgust. What kind of person was he? He couldn't go home his father would be sorely disappointed sure his mum might be happy to have him back but even she would secretly be disappointed in his actions. He had ditched his best friends in the face of danger.

He may have deserved it but as he had established quite some time ago he was a coward and couldn't handle the disapproving looks and harsh words.

If there was one person who he could turn to it would be Bill. He had always looked up to his older brother and yes he was going to be ashamed of Ron but he was the least likely to turn his back on him. He would find his brother and he would explain. Explain why he had done such a terrible thing and do his utmost to make it right.

He wasn't Peter Pettigrew he had a chance to make it right and merlin be damned if he didn't try and fix things.

They might never forgive him but he had to at least try and make amends and do the right thing.

He was placed in Gryffindor for a reason after all and he would do his best to live up to his Weasley name. Do everything in his power to fix things between him and Harry because what was life without friendship? And Harry was the best friend he'd ever had.

Try everything to make things right with Hermione he loved her and if there was one thing Dumbledore always preached about it was the power of love.


End file.
